Managing calls, such as voice and video calls, can be challenging on many different levels. For example, in some scenarios a voice caller may continue to speak while the other caller ends the call thinking that the conversation is over. This might happen in instances when a caller does not end the call with an explicit salutation such as “goodbye” or “talk to you later” and simply hangs up or terminates the call. In this instance, a part of the conversation can be lost. This can also be the case when network issues are encountered, such as dropped packets and the like. This may cause a caller to have to make another call or to simply ignore the fact that part of their conversation has been dropped.
In other scenarios, in a video or voice call, if a caller does not wish for other callers to hear them for a moment, they can mute their audio. This can be done, for example, by turning off a microphone. Often times, when audio is muted during a call, the caller will forget that they have muted the audio and will begin speaking. They may continue speaking for a while until they realize that the audio is muted. After un-muting the audio, the caller will typically have to repeat the information that they conveyed while the audio was muted. If such instances occur multiple times in the same call or during several calls with the same audience, the caller may be embarrassed and can compromise the meeting time.
In yet other scenarios which are very common during a voice call, one caller will give the other caller information such as a phone number, address, bank information and the like. The other caller may fail to completely understand and may thus ask the first caller to repeat the information. This situation can occur for a number of reasons including a bad network connection, low bandwidth, and the like. Having to repeat this information may cause the first caller to become frustrated.
These and other scenarios continue to pose challenges to those who design communication systems.